Why Neighbors Don't Borrow Sugar Anymore
by Hopelessly Unromantic
Summary: All dialogue one-shot. -Yeah, but you live one story above me. Why are you asking me for sugar? What happened to your neighbors?-


**A/N: **Hey guys! I haven't done all-dialogue in a while, so I felt like I should because that's what I'm known for (if known at all), right? (I hope so.) Anyways, enjoy. Review …if you want. Not going to force you. But if you do…hey, I love you. Let's go make out in a dark corner.

**DISCLAIMER: **Nothing is owned by Miss Hopelessly Unromantic.

* * *

**Why Neighbors Don't Borrow Sugar Anymore**

"_No matter how angry or sad you can make me; wouldn't change a thing!"_

* * *

"Can I have some sugar?"

"Yeah—"

"You think dirty. I meant as in actual sugar, not…that."

"Sweetheart, you're dirty to even think I thought like that."

"Do. Not. Call. Me. Sweetheart."

"Touchy. You live here now?"

"I've lived here for a while now, Wally. Can I have some sugar?"

"There's something missing in that sentence, I'm pretty sure."

"…"

"Quit glaring; it's only _one _word."

"Please."

"What was that? I couldn't hear you."

"Please."

"Now you said it too fast. Slow down, and speak up, please."

"…"

"I used it, sweetheart."

"Do. Not. Call. Me. Sweetheart."

"Why not?"

"It is a demeaning nickname, Wally. Can I just have my sugar and leave?"

"Maybe this is my way of saying I want you to stay."

"I don't want to stay."

"Why do you need sugar? I've never seen you cook."'

"Yes, because cooking happens with an oven which is located in my apartment."

"Yeah, but you live one story above me. Why are you asking me for sugar? What happened to your neighbors?"

"They weren't home and didn't want me 'borrowing' sugar."

"Your neighbors think you're never going to give them their sugar back?"

"They think I'm trying to make something explode."

"Well, with your cooking, maybe."

"You've never seen me cook! You've never even had food I've made!"

"I don't need to. That was all I needed."

"Wally, you are unbelievable."

"Thank you. I appreciate the compliment."

"…"

"Don't roll your eyes."

"You can't tell me what to do. Can I have my sugar now?"

"My? Getting quite possessive now, aren't you?"

"Wally, seriously. Can I have some sugar?"

"I think the proper way to phrase that would be—"

"I don't care! I just want some sugar!"

"All you had to do was ask!"

"That's what I _have _been doing!"

"Not nicely!"

"…"

"It's not that difficult, you know."

"Can I _please_ have sugar?"

"I don't know. Can you?"

"ARGH!"

"Ha-ha!"

"You are so frustrating, _Wallace_."

"Hey, no need to get technical here and start using my first name."

"I'm sorry, does it bother you?"

"Yes, yes it does."

"Good. Give me the sugar and I'll stop using it, _Wallace._"

"Ask nicely and properly and maybe I will."

"I will do the same thing when you come to get it back, _Wallace_."

"So you didn't plan on giving the sugar back?"

"…"

"I see why your neighbors didn't let you borrow their sugar."

"…"

"Glaring doesn't really help."

"Fine, _Wallace. _May I borrow sugar?"

"What happened to please?"

"Please."

"Now, put it together, sweetheart."

"QUIT CALLING ME SWEETHEART!"

"Jeez, touchy much?"

"Watch it, _Wallace_."

"…"

"Quit cringing, _Wallace_."

"Quit calling me Wallace and I'll let you _borrow _sugar."

"That's what I proposed earlier, smart one."

"I'd take that as a deal, since you didn't use Wallace."

"Oh, I'm sorry. _Wallace_. And plus, I didn't need to. _You _were."

"I hate you."

"I hate you too. Now, can I have the sugar?"

"Sure."

"That would require moving to your kitchen to get it, Wally."

"Oh, see. I have superpowers that allow me to move at the speed of light."

"Ha. Ha. Very funny. Now go get it before I start calling you Wallace again, Wallace."

"You just did."

"Yes. Now, go."

"Pushy!"

"Wallace…"

"Ooh. I want to stick around to see what you're going to do next!"

"WALLACE RUDOLPH WEST, I—"

"Love you. Yeah, yeah…how did you figure out my middle name?"

"None of you business. Does it bother you?"

"Spikes my curiosity."

"Good, then maybe you'll die from extreme curiosity and I can just steal your sugar. I'm planning on doing it right now."

"I'm not dead yet, though."

"I can make that happen."

"Oh…well, I should go get that sugar, huh?"

"Yup."

"Here you go, sweetheart."

"Do we need to go over this again?"

"Fine. Here's your sugar, _sugar_."

"I think I just choked on my vomit."

"Ew."

"Well?"

"Oh, you wanted me to hand it to you?"

"Yes, Wally. That would be delightful."

"Well, I was just going to go with you to finally see a master at work."

"And where is this master?"

"Right in front of me."

"Then there must be one of your imaginary friends—the only friends you _do _have—in front of me."

"Nope, just you. And harsh."

"Give me the sugar."

"I'm coming with you."

"No, you're not."

"Yes. Or you're never going to get sugar."

"Wally, you are frustrating."

"Thank you. My aunt says the same."

"I feel sorry for her having to be related to an idiot like you."

"I'll tell her you said hi."

"I never said that."

"I listened between the lines."

"Wally, you are an idiot."

"Thank you. Now, let's get going."

"Going where?"

"To your apartment, so I can see you cook for once."

"Before you die when I purposely feed you poisoned cookies."

"You're baking cookies?"

"You sound way too excited about that."

"I love cookies!"

"Nice to know. I'm leaving."

"Not without me!"

"Yes, without you."

"You are a mean girl, you know that?"

"Yes, Wally. I do. That's how life works. You let mean girls take your sugar and never get it back."

"Seriously? Then what have I been missing?"

"So many things."

"Enlighten me."

"Don't have time. I don't want my batter to die while I'm down here."

"Batter can die?"

"You can."

"Well then."

"Wally, can I please just have the sugar and leave?"

"You said please that time without—"

"Yeah. And I'll say it again if you just let me have the sugar and leave. ALONE."

"Fine."

"Thank you."

"Will you at least share your cookies when you're done?"

"…"

"Please?"

"Fine."

"Then, I believe they're done right now."

"You have _such _a dirty mind, _Wallace_."

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, so T because of suggestive themes. Ssh…this is what happens when you spend too much time around people with such minds. And to understand what they're talking about, you have to think like them, so…yeah. Anyways, REVIEW. I'd LOVE IT. Thanks. And I'm depressed back Kent Garrison left Forever the Sickest Kids. So, you know what? _**YOU GIVE SO MUCH MORE THAN THEY GIVE YOU CREDIT FOR. THIS WORLD SHUTS DOWN, BUT YOUR HEART IS AN OPEN DOOR! YOU KEPT RUNNING AROUND, RUNNING YOURSELF DOWN…**_


End file.
